


Five Times David Duchovny Didn't Make Love to Gillian Anderson and One Time He Did

by wendelah1



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/pseuds/wendelah1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times David Duchovny Didn't Make Love to Gillian Anderson and One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> It's only make-believe.

One

 

"Is this going to be awkward?" he asked her quietly as they walked not quite together, back to their trailers. It was the first day of filming; they hadn't seen each other since they finished the pilot last year. He knew he should have called her, and he had meant to, but somehow the timing wasn't right. He was a shit, and now it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

 

"Not for me," she said seriously. "Good night then. I'll see you in the morning." She walked a few steps, then turned back to look at him.

 

Then her face broke out into a smile of pure unadulterated joy. "David." She smiled again, smaller this time, but more sweetly. "I think this is going to be absolutely amazing."

 

He was both relieved and disappointed to see her head down the path to her own trailer. This was going to be even harder than he had thought.

 

 

Two

 

By the end of the second week, if not the second day, the crew were all a little bit in love with Gillian. Yes, she was inexperienced, but her youth and energy, her enthusiasm for acting in general and this role in particular were charming. She was already a good actress, and he could see how with the right opportunities, she could become great. Gillian was nothing like buttoned down prim Agent Scully. It was fun, showing her the basics of working in front of a camera.

 

He told himself that he was relieved that she had moved on from their, what was that thing they had, a one night stand. Damn. More like a three day marathon. Sex with her had been incandescent. He had been with his share of women, but, damn. Still, that was over now. They were colleagues who spent hours together on the set, every day. They needed to keep things strictly professional.

 

 

Three

 

"I'm pregnant, David." She had confided to him her secret marriage to Klotz. That had been a shock in and of itself. Now, she was coming to him again, with this worried admission. They both knew the suits were still agitating to replace her with a blond Amazon to boost ratings. This could give them the excuse they were looking for. Fuck it. Not if he had any say in the matter. He would go with her to Chris, and they would tell him together.

 

"I think you were acting very territorial, David," she had said during one of their run-throughs of the "Squeeze" dialog. Then she'd burst into laughter. No one could laugh like Gillian. It was infectious and loony and completely habit-forming. God, he loved to make her laugh.

 

He envied her ability to live in the moment, in the flow, as she called it. He, on the other hand, lived in his head, and always had. The Life of the Mind. Well. They would just have to find a way to work around her pregnancy. He wasn't going to lose her now, although, he admitted, in a way, he already had.

 

 

Four

 

She came back to shoot "One Breath" six days after her caesarean section. Six days, Jesus. Fortunately, all she had to do was lie around with her eyes closed, pretending to be in a coma. She would tell him later that she took naps during those scenes. Between filming, and getting up at night to nurse Piper, she was hard pressed to stay awake in those early days after her return. He would have been happier if she had been given more time off, but Chris was insistent that if she wanted to return, she needed to come back full time, back into the mainstream monster of the week format. Since she wanted to very much, she did as she was told.

 

Their first day filming "Fire Walker" instead of the line as it was scripted, he found himself saying "Gillian, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go." She had gazed back, her eyes softly blue against her Scully-pale makeup and her Scully-red hair. "Mulder. I appreciate your concern - but I'm ready. I want to work." Then she turned to the director, "Dave, can you give us a few minutes."

 

He stood for a few moments, cleared his throat. What could he say? He'd blown a line, which he never did, and he'd substituted her name for her character's. The truth was, his concern for Gillian was bleeding into Mulder's for Scully. He hardly knew where the truth stopped and the illusion began.

 

"It's okay. David. I know," she whispered.

 

That whole shoot he could barely stop from touching her.

 

 

Five

 

Her body was so different now. Softer. Fuller. She was nursing, and her breasts were huge, especially compared to the 32B cup he knew she had measured before. He loved watching her with Piper. She looked at her child with such open adoration, showering her with kisses, rocking her to sleep, carrying her everywhere. She breastfed her on demand, at least as on demand as one could while simultaneously trying to shoot a series. This was, unfortunately, as sexy as hell.

 

He had worked so hard to keep his attraction to her under the radar. Deny Everything, indeed. To his consternation, the fucking directors kept telling him to get into her space, David, that's what Mulder does, he invades her personal space, David. So, on set, as instructed, he stood just a little too close and flirted shamelessly. Then, after the day's filming was over, he retreated to his trailer alone. Or called Perry, if she was in town. Fucking his girlfriend, while trying to get his co-star's lactating breasts out of his head, was not a life he was prepared to continue in for long. Maybe he wouldn't have to, if the ratings didn't pick up.

 

 

One

 

The first two times he fucked her were frantic, explosive couplings. He couldn't get into her fast enough, he couldn't pound into her hard enough.

 

The third time, he tried to take things more slowly, starting with an insistent, though leisurely exploration of her mouth, and lips. He traced the length of her neck, the slender bones of her clavicles, the softness between her breasts. He tongued her nipples, over and over, until she was moaning with each touch of his lips and each brush of his finger tips.

 

He dipped into her wetness, over and over, rubbing gently then more firmly over her swollen folds, watching her pant, her eyes closed, her mound pushing against his hand. When she seemed so close, and he thought he might explode just from watching her, he turned her toward him and motioned her to put her leg up over his, and entered her. He fucked her slowly, spooned together, one hand on her clit, until he felt her muscles contract around him. Then, he turned her on her back, put her legs up on his shoulders and started stroking her deeply, groaning with pleasure until he too exploded in release.

 

They had slept after that, wrapped around each other, late into the next day. He'd ordered them breakfast from room service, and fed her bits of cheese and slices of casaba melon wrapped in prosciutto, interspersed with bites of buttered toast. They had talked about everything, he had even sheepishly told her about his dissertation topic: "Magic and Technology in Contemporary American Fiction and Poetry."

 

"Now, I understand why you decided to act instead, David." He had to admit, she had him there.

 

By the third morning, he was nearly out of condoms, and speculating if they could also be ordered from room service. He had answered the phone on the ninth ring, and reluctantly handed it to her. It was her agent, with an audition back in LA. She had hung up the phone, kissed him and gone back to her room to shower and dress, while he wondered if this was what it was like to fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> tree wrote a wonderful story for me for Yuletide 2008 which is a companion piece. You can read it there or here: [Five Times David Duchovny Said Goodbye to Gillian Anderson](http://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks/2245).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Five Times David Duchovny Said Goodbye to Gillian Anderson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281) by [tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree)




End file.
